


Truth

by Darkrose3



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: Bruce and Clark had a secret relationship for two years. Ever since they help create the justice league. But one day Bruce caught Clark cheating on him with Lois and ended everything. Now he is with Oliver Queen A.K.A Green arrow and Clark is married with Lois and having their first child. Everything was going great until Clark found out the truth.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. The truth

It was during the baby shower that Clark found out the truth. 

Clark was happy, he was going to have a beautiful daughter. Everything was perfect, well almost perfect. Lois wanted to invite every one, even the Justice league. And guess who came, Bruce and his boyfriend Oliver. They brought a gift for his daughter, a hand knit sweater. " It's so beautiful Bruce, Alfred is a really good knitter" Lois said holding the pink sweater up. " Actually Lois, Oliver knitted that" Bruce said with a proud smile while wrapping his arm around Oliver. " Thank you Oliver it looks perfect" Clark said grabbing the sweater from Lois. " Thank you, It's a new hobby of mine since I'll be making a lot of clothes soon hopefully. " 

"oh what do you mean?" Lois said looking confuse. " We went to the doctor a month ago and we found out that Oliver is a carrier." Bruce said looking so happy. Clark was in total shock. What a Carrier, that would mean that Bruce and Oliver are with child. "Congratulation" it took a lot of Clark to said that with a happy tone. "Actually I'm not pregnant. At least for right know, hopefully soon but first we need to work out how our future is going to be like with the whole other hobby."

' Of course they are not pregnant. There are not even married yet and why am I worry I have Lois and my daughter.' Clark thought.

After that conversation everyone started to have some fun playing the baby shower game. Lois got up her new rocking chair that she got from Jimmy to make the great announcement "Everyone Hi and thank you for being here. Now it is the time to announce the baby name." Everyone got exited and Clark, since it was kept from him also. " Clark my darling and everyone I want you to meet Martha Kent-Lane" Lois said holding her stomach with a big smile on her face. Everyone started clapping, well almost everyone. There were some one in the party who was not happy about it. " Lois that is beautiful thank you." Clark said cradling her stomach. "I know how much you wanted our first daughter to be name after your mother." Lois and Clark share a small kiss.

After the announcement every one continue with the games. Well almost everyone. "Bruce honey I'm sorry I know you wanted to name your first daughter after your mother" Oliver said holding Bruce. The announcement was too much for Bruce so Oliver took him to the guest room where all the coats were. "It's not that is just, when I was with Clark I told him how much I wanted to name my first daughter after my mother." Oliver knows about the secret relationship Clark and Bruce had. He was okay with it because he knows that Bruce love him with all his heart. "sweetie I don't think that Clark knows, I mean did you saw his face he look just as surprise."

"You are right and beside who said we can't name our first daughter Martha"

" Well.. it is a beautiful name and I love you but I kind of don't want our child to have the same name as their child."

Bruce gave Oliver a small smile, knowing so well that it will be weird. Also did he just said our child. " You are right, also I know the perfect name for our first daughter. How does Moira Queen-Wayne sound". Giving Oliver small kisses.

"Actually I like the name Moira Wayne-Queen" Oliver said returning those small kisses than turn into a small make out session.

"No I won't tell him, now leave"

"No I won't leave until you tell every one the truth."

Hearing that argument made them both stop kissing. " Is that Lois, is she arguing with Clark". Oliver said heading over to the door. "No that sound like Lois co-worker Jeremy. I know him from the Christmas party 8 months ago..." Both Bruce and Oliver remember that party, Clark had a superman emergency and had to leave the party early. They offered to take Lois home but Jeremy offered first and Lois wanted to go with him saying that they had some things to catch up on." You don't think.." 

"That the father of the baby is Jeremy" Bruce said trying to listen to the conversation. 

"No Lois wouldn't cheat on Cla..."

"Tell him that that baby is mine or I will tell every one from this party" 

" He could be lying" Oliver said giving Lois the benefit of the doubt.

"Look Jeremy, yes the baby is yours but I am with Clark and we are going to be a family and if you love me you'll let me have this please." Lois reach for his hand and started to caress his face. 

"okay I have nothing else to say" Oliver said leaving his place from the door.

"I do I can't believe this. How could you do this to me Lois". Lois immediately stop caressing Jeremy and turn around facing a angry Clark. "Clark is not what it looks like" Lois said beginning to cry.

"Save it Lois I heard everything, oh and you can come out now guys I know you're there." Lois and Jeremy with wide open eyes turn around to see Bruce and Oliver coming out of the guest room. 

"So this is awkward we are just going to leave" Grabbing Bruce hand so they could leave.

"No stay. How could you do this, I thought you love me. I change my whole life for you. I bought this big apartment because you didn't like my old one. I fought for that promotion that I didn't wanted because you wanted to have a more wealthy life style. I wear suits every day because you said I should look more professional. I cheated on my boyfriend because of you!" Clark said raising his voice full of anger. Everyone in the party end up hearing everything. So Diana started to get every one out of the party. "okay every one nothing so see here. Maybe we should give them some privacy"

"Clark lest talk in private please. This is not good for the baby" Lois said reaching for Clark hand. "No Lois you should leave I need to be alone." 

"But where I'm I going to go this is my home"

"No this is my home that I bought. Maybe you should move in with the real father of your baby." 

"Clark please think about Martha"

"Don't you dare call that child by that name. Now leave" Clark said looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Lois we should leave" Jeremy said guiding her to the door and leaving.

"Clark I'm sorry, Oliver let's go" Bruce said grabbing his and Oliver coats after handing every one in their party their coats.

"Bruce now I know what you felt that day and I'm sorry. I guess karma is a b****"

"No one deserve to feel this way even you Clark". 

Bruce and Oliver were the last to leave. Now Clark is alone truly alone.


	2. Divorce

Clark did not knew what to do. Every thing he planed for the future is ruined. He was suppose to be happy with his wife and getting prepare for the birth of his child but now he is in a conference room with his soon to be ex-wife finalizing their divorce. Right now their lawyers are trying to negotiate the divorce " So Miss. Lane would like to keep the penthouse also she would like 50% of Mr. Kent paycheck for baby expenses and other." 

" Absolutely not, the penthouse is in Mr. Kent's name and he is not the father of the baby"

" Miss. Lane insisted, since the child was conceived during their marriage and she planned the baby future with him. He should at least help with some baby expenses or we will go to court"

" Go ahead no judge will approve that. Where did you get your law degree? If the baby is not his, he doesn't have to be responsible for the future and welfare of the child"

Lois saw that the argument was not going her way so she whisper in her lawyers left ear about a new arrangement.

"Alright we will not ask for child support but we will ask for alimony since Miss. Lane makes less than Mr. Kent. "

Clark got tired if this, there is no way that she is getting a more money out of him. Since he pay for all does doctor appointments and baby stuff that she ended up keeping. He wanted to sell all of those things or throw them away. They just remind him about the betrayal, lies and infidelity, and that he spend 8 months loving a child that wasn't even his. Call him selfish but who wouldn't be upset about it. So Clark whisper to his lawyer right ear about a compromise so they can finally end things.

"Mr. Kent agree to give the penthouse to Miss. Lane and his job promotion but no alimony."

Lois gave an agreement nod to her lawyer. " We agree, but if Mr. Kent fail to give the promotion to Miss. Lane we will go to court and fight for alimony"

Convincing Mr. White to give the promotion to Lois will be easy since he wanted to give it to her in the first place. He never really like the job. He spend most of his time at work and never had time for any social life. Heck he didn't even had time to visit his mother. Also the job prevented him from being Superman. When there was an emergency that needed him, he ended up sending his cousin instead because he had an important meeting he couldn't miss. 

After the divorce was finalize and the last signatures were sign. Clark got up, shook his lawyer hand and left not even saying good bye to Lois. This was a start of a new day. He is going to go back to the penthouse pack his things and give Mr. White a call. Maybe his old job is still available and maybe he can still get his old apartment back since no one move in yet. This to shall past or whatever the young people say now in days.


End file.
